Un épouvantard dans la penderie
by Cassiopea Elladora Black
Summary: Avez-vous déjà essayé d'imaginer les autres cours du professeur Lupin ? Non, vraiment ? Ah, ok... Non parce que moi oui, et j'ai décidé de vous partager un one-shot sur la version verte et argent de cours sur les épouvantards ! Du moins, la version que j'imagine ! Bonne lecture !


Je vous présente un petit OS de mon cru ! Il raconte le cours de l'épouvantard du professeur Lupin mais vu par les Slytherins ! Je vous laisse la dessus, bonne lecture !

Ah oui, avant que j'oublie : petit disclaimer, je ne possède pas encore Harry Potter, visiblement je ne m'appelle pas J. , snif ! On trouve deux OCs (Callydora et Sasha) les seuls personnages à m'appartenir !

* * *

Après l'heure plutôt ennuyante chez le professeur Binns les slytherins se rendirent en cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient avoir un cours pratique. Ils en étaient sûr puisque Daphné Greengrass, commère dans son état, leur avait appris que les gryffindors avait fait apparaître Snape pour le ridiculiser. C'est donc avec une humeur légèrement massacrante et une promesse de vengeance qu'ils arrivèrent dans la classe du professeur Lupin. Celui-ci les attendait patiemment.

\- Bonjour à tous, les rumeurs à Hogwarts se propagent plus vites que les vifs d'or, je suppose que vous devez déjà savoir que le cours de cette après midi sera de la pratique.

On entendit rapidement les bruits de chaise. Les élèves suivirent le professeur, ils étaient curieux de leur destination. Ils déambulèrent quelques minutes dans le château avant de parvenir à la salle des professeurs.

\- Entrez, je vous en prie, demanda le professeur. Une table ronde trônait au milieu de la salle avec plusieurs fauteuils à l'aspect confortables. Il n'y avait que McGonagall assise en train de corriger des devoirs. Elle releva la tête en entendant la porte et toisa les élève d'un regard sévère. Le dernier élève, Vincent Crabbe entra suivit du professeur Lupin qui referma la porte.

\- Ne fermez pas monsi… euh, je veux dire professeur Lupin, je préfère corriger mes copies dans le calme.

Elle se leva, ramassa les parchemins et passa devant les élèves. Avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna et dit :

\- Bon courage professeur.

Les élèves se regardèrent et rougirent de fureur ! Pour qui se prend-t-elle la vieille McGo ? Ils ne sont pas insupportables en classe, seulement un peu durant les communs les griffons.

Lupin haussa les sourcils

\- Merci professeur, dit-il gêné.

Le professeur McGonagall eut un sourire suffisant et sortit de la salle en prenant soin de refermer la porte sur son passage.

Lupin se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et fit signe aux élèves de le rejoindre. C'est à se moment qu'un bruit se manifesta dans la penderie. Le bruit fut rapidement suivis par d'autre de plus en plus forts.

\- Je vois que personne en s'inquiète, je suppose que vous savez déjà qu'un épouvantard à élu domicile dans cette penderie !

La grande majorité des élèves semblaient convaincue que se serait un cours intéressant. Quoi de mieux que d'appréhender les pires peurs de vos ennemies ? N'est pas slytherin qui le désire !

\- Les épouvantards aiment particulièrement les espaces clos, confiné et assez sombres, reprit le professeur. Comme la penderie que vous apercevez derrière moi. On peut en trouver sous les lits, dans les recoins dès greniers ou des caves… On peut même en voir dans les ruelles sinueuses la nuit, se qui peut faire penser aux moldus que ces rues sont hantées. L'épouvantard derrière moi est arrivé hier, et grâce au directeur, qui m'a donné son accord, nous pouvons nous en servir pour faire une séance de travaux pratiques. La première question à laquelle vous allez devoir répondre est : " Qu'est-se qu'un épouvantard ? "

On ne peut pas dire que les élèves se battaient pour répondre. De toute façon même avec une parfaite définition, ils n'obtiendraient aucun point pour leur maison alors à quoi bon ? Un professeur qui donne des points aux slytherins, à part Snape et Flitwick dans ses bons jours, ça n'existe pas. Alors que le professeur commençait à perdre patience, Pansy leva la main.

\- L'épouvantard est un non-être, à la manière des détraqueurs. Ils ont une autres caractéristique commune : ils se nourrissent de nos émotions. La peur pour les épouvantards. C'est pourquoi ils prennent toujours la forme qui terrifie le plus sa proie.

\- C'est une approche intéressante mais très complète, 5 points pour Slytherin.

Les serpents se regardèrent très étonnés. Venaient-ils d'avoir une hallucination collective ? Un professeur juste, si rare à Hogwarts, surtout par les temps qui courent.

\- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué précédemment, l'épouvantard est dans la penderie. Sans proie, pour reprendre votre terme Miss Pansy, il ne peut pas prendre de forme. En effet, il ne sait pas encore qui effrayer. C'est pourquoi nul ne peut affirmer à quoi ressemble un épouvantard. En sortant de la penderie, il prendra l'apparence de se qui fera le plus peur à chacun d'entre nous. Et se de manière immédiate, mais nous avons un avantage sur le lui. Pouvez-vous nous dire lequel Draco ?

Sans prêter attention aux regards braqués sur lui, Draco sonna sa réponse sans attendre.

\- Nous sommes nombreux, donc beaucoup de peurs différentes, la créature aura du mal à prendre forme puisqu'elle ne saura pas quelle peur incarner.

\- Excellent, approuva le professeur Lupin. C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux faire face à plusieurs dans se genre de cas. Car alors il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Cela peut même l'amener à faire une erreur comme tenter de faire peur à deux personnes à la fois. Cela peut se transformer en situations cocasses comme une demi-limace ! Ce qui provoque plus généralement le rire que la peur. Ce qui nous amène à la manière de se débarrasser d'un épouvantard : le rire. Le plus facile c'est la formule : Riddikulus ! Allez-y, exercez-vous, mais sans baguette pour le moment.

\- Riddikulus, répétèrent en chœur les élèves.

\- Très bien, parfait même ! Mais comme certains le savent peut-être, ce n'est que la partie facile. La formule seule ne suffit pas à terrasser la créature. Il me faut un volontaire, et je vous préviens, si personne ne se désigne je me verrai dans l'obligation de tirer au sort !

Dans un même mouvement, la classe recula, désignant Blaise Zabini comme volontaire. C'est à ce moment que l'épouvantard se réveilla et donna des coups dans la penderie, réveillant Blaise qui se sentit pris en traître.

\- Très bien, Blaise, dit le professeur. Pour commencer, qu'elle est la chose qui vous effraie le plus ?

Blaise prit son temps pour répondre. Le sourire en coin qu'il arborait montrait clairement que celui-ci se délectait du suspense. Il finit par répondre simplement.

\- Les banshees*

Personne dans la classe en fit le moindre commentaire. Les banshees n'étaient pas vraiment appréciées et elles inspiraient souvent la peur. Le professeur Lupin avait plutôt l'air songeur.

\- Savez-vous comment la rendre moins effrayante ?

\- Je pense oui, il suffit de lui ôter la voix !

\- Dans se cas, je veux que vous imaginiez la banshee privée de sa voix. Lorsque que j'ouvrirais la penderie, une banshee va donc en sortir. Au moment où l'épouvantard aura pris son apparence je veux que vous leviez votre baguette et que vous récitiez l'incantation : Riddikulus, tout en passant bien fort à la banshee aphone. Vous aurez réussi correctement l'exercice si la banshee perd sa voix. Si Blaise parvient à faire l'exercice, il y a de fortes probabilités que l'épouvantard s'intéresse à chacun d'entre vous. C'est pourquoi chaque élève doit impérativement penser à la chose la plus effrayante à ses yeux et trouver un moyen de la tourner en ridicule.

La classe fut parcouru d'un long silence alors que chaque élève s'afférait à la tâche. Certains avec plus de mal que d'autres. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le professeur Lupin reprit la parole :

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? Bien. Blaise, vos camarades vont se reculer pour vous laisser un espaces suffisant, d'accord ? Je vous appellerez un par un par la suite. Je dois vous prévenir, tout le monde ne pourra pas passer !

Le reste de la classe ne se fit pas prier et s'installa au fond de la salle, dans un silence presque religieux. Blaise était au milieu de la salle, seul et en position de combat avec sa baguette légèrement relevée. Il était prêt à en découdre.

\- À la fin du compte à rebours, commença le professeur Lupin, j'ouvrirai la penderie.

D'un informulé le professeur fit apparaître le compte à rebours magique. Le chiffres magiques flottaient au-dessus de la penderie, 5, 4 , 3 Lupin pointa sa baguette sur la porte, 2, 1 …

\- C'est parti !

La poignée de la porte s'ouvrit instantanément après le coup de baguette du professeur. Une main blanchâtre agrippa aussitôt la porte de la penderie. Une femme d'une beauté inégalée en sortit. Elle portait une robe grise en lambeau ainsi qu'un long châle brun. Ses cheveux lisses étaient ternis par du sang et si l'on prêtait attention à son visage, on pouvait voir des larmes noires. La banshee leva la tête vers Blaise, le fixant, prête à hurler son triste présage. Perdu un instant dans ses souvenirs, Blaise secoua la tête et parvient à dire distinctement :

\- Riddikulus !

Un fouet claqua dans la pièce : Clac ! La banshee ouvrit grand la bouche. Les élève se bouchèrent les oreilles. Mais rien, aucun son ne sortit et la pauvre femme porta ses mains à sa bouche.

Des sourires moqueurs prirent place sur le visage des slytherins. L'épouvantard se figea, clairement déstabilisé, le professeur Lupin en profita pour appeler :

\- Pansy ! C'est votre tour !

Pansy s'approcha, moins à l'aise que Blaise mais toute aussi déterminée. La banshee la fixa, le même claquement sonore et un clown apparut. Il avait un sourire taillé au couteau et des yeux injectés de sang qu'il tourna vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci prit une une grande inspiration, leva sa baguette et …

\- Riddikulus ! dit Pansy d'une petite voix aiguë

Le clown se prit alors les pieds dans ses chaussures devenues dix fois trop grande. Des gloussements d'élève retentirent dans la pièce.

\- Draco, à vous ! reprit le professeur Lupin.

Draco s'avança, le nez en l'air, le bras en écharpe. Clac ! Un hippogriffe, semblable à Buck, prit la place du clown. Les slytherins se moquèrent, pas de la créature mais de bien de Draco. Rouge de colère, et probablement un peu de honte, il s'écria :

\- Riddikulus !

La majestueuse créature perdu ses plumes, une pomme dans la bouche et les pâtes attachées : prête à passer à la casserole. Les rires redoublèrent dans la classe.

Clac ! L'hippogriffe laissa place à une araignée courant partout, puis une harpie et enfin un chaudron prêt à exploser.

\- Il commence à fatiguer ! explique le professeur. On va bientôt pouvoir le finir ! Théodore, il est à vous !

Clac ! Le chaudron se transforma en un vampire.

\- Riddikulus ! dit Théodore.

Les dents du vampire tombèrent aussitôt.

\- Pas mal, à vous Callydora !

Clac ! Des hurlement retentirent. Sirius Black s'avança vers la jeune fille. Il avait des yeux gris ternes, dès cheveux bruns, longs et hirsutes. Ses joues sont creuses et le prisonnier semble vraiment malade. Pendant un instant, un silence pesant régna dans la classe et les slytherins pensèrent qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire face. Un rire hystérique prit le criminel et …

\- Riddikulus ! hurla Callydore

Sirius Black se retrouva avec une longue robe à motifs écossais, dès lunette carrées, un chapeau vert émeraude : il ressemblait au professeur McGonagall ! L'épouvantard Sirius se mit à chercher un autre cible. Il s'arrêta devant la nouvelle élève.

Clac ! L'épouvantard se contorsionna, un sorcier vêtu d'une longue cape noir apparut. Les élève pensèrent mangemort mais il avait un étrange symbole sur sa cape. Un odeur de fer métallique se répandit dans la pièce alors que du sang semblait sortir de la cape du sorcier. Il leva sa baguette et la marque de la CIS, coterie des insaisissables sorciers, apparu dans les airs. La tristement célèbre marque de la mafia magique flotta un instant avant que le professeur Lupin ne se remette de se émotions et ne se place devant Sasha. Aucun enfant ne devrait voir ça !

Clac ! Le sorcier disparut. Les élève cherchèrent avidement la peur de leur professeur. Pansy point l'endroit ou la marque de la CIS avait été auparavant. Un sphère argenté flottait à la place, juste devant le professeur qui dit : « Riddikulus » ! Il l'avait dit d'un ton presque paresseux, démontrant son habileté face à la créature. Clac !

\- Allez Blaise, c'est à vous que revient le plaisir d'en finir avec lui ! dit le professeur Lupin tandis que l'épouvantard retombait par terre sous la forme d'un cafard.

Clac ! La banshee réapparut et Blaise s'avança vers lui d'un air décidé, encore plus confiant que tout à l'heure. Si tenté que cela est possible.

\- Riddikulus ! cria-t-il.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, la Banshee se retrouva à nouveau sans voix, mais se fut trop pour Blaise qui éclata de rire sans retenu et l'épouvantard explosa alors en une multitude de petites fumées avant de disparaître jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

\- Bien très bien même ! termina le professeur Lupin sous le regard admiratif et respectueux des élèves. Bravo à vous. Alors, si mes souvenirs sont exactes, j'ai distribué 5 points à chaque élève ayant réussi à se débarrasser de l'épouvantard et dix à celui qui a réussi deux fois. Le professeur fit un clin d'œil à Blaise. J'allais oublié, 5 points à Draco pour la Bonne réponse en début de cour, reprit le professeur. Comme devoir, vous lirez le chapitre sur les épouvantards et vous m'en ferez un résumé pour lundi. Ce sera tout. Oh, je voudrai parler à Callydora et Sasha, s'il vous plaît mesdemoiselles.

\- Bien professeur, répondirent les deux filles en cœur.

Surexcités, les élèves quittèrent la salle des professeurs dans un grand brouhaha. Le professeur Lupin avait l'air d'être un excellent professeur, peut être le meilleure depuis deux ans !

* * *

(*) Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la banshee fait partie du folklore irlandais et elle annonce la mort avec son cri strident. Elle est souvent représentée en pleurant, sous la forme d'une femme fantomatique d'une grande beauté (ou sous la forme d'un vieille dame, mais de vous à moi, je préfère les belle femme). Je me suis dit qu'avec la réputation de la mère de Blaise (la veuve noire), le pauvre avait certainement dû y faire face !

J'espère que ce petit OS vous plu, et à une prochaine !


End file.
